neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Minos (BoB)
Minos 'is one of the Death Bracelets that appear in Battle of Bracelets Series. He's one of the bosses that appears in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows and then, in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is one of the Hades Judges, he is the Land Judge and he wears the Xero Land Bracelet. He is based off the Greek Hades' Judge called like him. His main weapon is the Xero Sword. This weapon can be used mixed with an ability like the Flame Form, to turn it into a fiery sword or Thunder Form, to turn it into an electric weapon. His main ability is Direct Justice, that lets him use a special powerful attack, 7 times the usual attack in a normal way. Other main ability is the Land Control. He can produce earthquakes or sand storms where he wants, when he wants. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Minos is one of the Hades Judges that appears in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows and Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He is also a wears a Death Bracelet called the Xero Land Bracelet. He is a playable character in both games in every modes except the Story Mode. He is in the first game, unlocked when the player fights him in the Stix Lake. In the second game, he's unlocked when the player defeats Crane in the West Oracle. In the Hades Champs, he first appears when the Golden Bracelets in the Hades, he appears with Aeacus and Pandora in the Temple of the Beginning. After that, he appears again in Megatea City, in the destroyed train station to warn Golden Bracelets about the Hades dangers. After that, he appears in Hades Link to control the events that Radamantis is leading there. He won't fight there, just watch. In the Aries Palace, he appears as a helper of Sariode in the challenge. He will fight Aingeru in that place. The last moments of the game, he will fight in Hades Grand Palace to stop the Hades Invasion of the Golden Bracelets. Finally, Minos will go to the alive world to control the Death Bracelets that left the Hades. He will have fought against several Golden Bracelets and Dark Bracelets, for example Aingeru, Drake, Ainhoa, Will and Ace. Personality Minos is a distant person, really obscure. As he is one of the Hades Judges and also he was the first king of Crete, he has a lot of respect to himself and a lot of self-confidence. He's known because he is the most unfair of the three judges, and anyone is guilty of anything and he must be sent to the Tartarus. He doesn't think things much because "the result will be the same". But he's not a horrible kind of person: he can't lie, and if a person is obviously innocent, he won't be bad, but it just happens in two or three times. He's the most intelligent of the Hades Judges and he controls the situation mathematically. He's a bit hard-headed and when it's needed a change of plan, he often reacts too late. According to the mythology, Minos was the Judge of Hades that decided who had to go to hell and who had to go to heaven. Minos knows about his power and has a big hidden arrogance that not always shows. The highest rank of power that he has, makes him be careful with the other Death Judges, Rhadamanthys and Aeacus, that can be important rivals for him. He has a tense relationship with the other Judges and it triggers several arguments and fights with them. He usually recieves orders from Pandora since she is the person who gets the objectives that their lord Hades wants to invade the world. Attacks, Powers and Abilities Attacks Abilities *'Marionette Strings Main Abilities *'Direct Justice '(in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and Battle of Bracelets 4) *'Land Control' (in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death and Battle of Bracelets 4) *'Ilektros Punishment '(in Battle of Bracelets 5) *'Iron Form '(in Battle of Bracelets 5) Main Weapon *'Xero Sword' Trivia *He's based of Minos, one of the Greek Hades Judges. *Minos is one of the Supreme Death Bracelets. Gallery MinosBoB.png|Minos Minos5.png|Minos on Battle of Bracelets 5. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Death Bracelets Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Rivals Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters